ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Leopardclawxx
[[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 10:35, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Marathon The Warriors first series Marathon starts on Monday the 3rd, so be read. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 23:16, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Lol, well dont forget by Monday x3[[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][[Joyful|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']] 15:05, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leopard, you did do the marathon right ;P [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 19:51, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Re; Thanks, I'll go look! [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'''uackerz]] ⚡Aray 20:11, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sup? 1. What's up? 2. I replied to you about my contest on the blog 3. I added those stories from your user page (the original story ones) to the Reservations page that way no-one could/would steal them :) Like meh siggie? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''How About Churches Fried Chicken?]] 16:24, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Thankies :D I replied back :P And I didn't know it was me who was your writers block xP [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 17:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I ment like, cause you said bloody writer's block :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 17:14, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol, yeah :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 17:18, September 9, 2012 (UTC) IRC? Chat like, stoped working .-. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 17:45, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks =) [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'''uackerz]] ⚡Eye On It 20:31, September 13, 2012 (UTC) You may now start writing for the contest :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Fighting Evil By Moonlight ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Winning Love By Daylight]] 19:44, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Update and Up Coming stuff for NOFA Hey Leo. Part One of Fall Weiss is done in No One Fights Alone. Coming soon is Part Two, taking place on September 14th, 1939 and in the same location as Part One. Part 3 will take place on September 29th, 1939 and is in Warsaw, Poland and effectively shows the end of the Invasion of Poland. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:08,9/16/2012 02:08, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey You won the marathon [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's Like Their Talking To Me ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'It's A Thief In The Night']] 00:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Ohai, happy birthday! -gives cake- =DD ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 02:21, October 25, 2012 (UTC) The Four Seasons Hi! I got the Four Season page set up. Each chapter will switch off to a new Season. When you have finished your chapter, let the next person know that it is their turn. http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/The_Four_Seasons Thanks! MiScHiEfEh Heh Heh, I'm Not Here To Play Games 00:35, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leopard, it's your turn to write a chapter for Spring in The Four Seasons! Remember, for the first chapter give a brief summary of info for your character. You can enlongate it in each new chapter for you. MiScHiEfEh Heh Heh, I'm Not Here To Play Games 01:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks! ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 18:51, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Information So for The Four Seasons, I was thinking there could be love between them. I was thinking probable SpringxWinter and SummerxAutumn? What do you think? MiScHiEfEh Heh Heh, I'm Not Here To Play Games 23:29, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leopard, it's your turn to write for The Four Seasons ;D MiScHiEfEh Heh Heh, I'm Not Here To Play Games 23:43, October 29, 2012 (UTC) 24 (Story Update, derp) And since I'm awesome, you get big shiny message that spams most of your talk page <3. Now go read it, derp But Winter and Summer are toms and Autumn and Spring are she-cats... O_O Megaman ZeroYou Thought You Were Better Than You Are 21:19, October 30, 2012 (UTC) LOL xD it would have been a good idea if the gender thing wasn't the case Megaman ZeroYou Thought You Were Better Than You Are 21:34, October 30, 2012 (UTC) xD!!! Megaman ZeroYou Thought You Were Better Than You Are 21:36, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Lol, while you're at that, look at updated The Plains of Unrest If you haven't already x3. Lololol I got a CD by your favorite singer >;) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 00:53, November 1, 2012 (UTC) lol, Nicki Minaj >;P [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 15:00, November 2, 2012 (UTC) lolololol xD Cool :D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 19:49, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks =D ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 15:50, November 3, 2012 (UTC) okay, thanks :) I'll check it out soon. Also, no problem, it look'd interesting :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 21:04, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Mmm yes, Rory is my favourite male companion (Donna as my favourite female companion). [[User:Wetstream|''Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 12:44, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the actor that plays Oswin looks amazing. Super excited. [[User:Wetstream|Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 21:06, November 7, 2012 (UTC) sure :) just post something :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves]] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 21:04, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leo, it's your turn to write on The Four Seasons! :D TawnyI Guess I Like CapCom and Marvel a Little Bit xD 18:50, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hai. :3 I honestly don't see why not. I suggest you wait to start writing them because allowing Songfics demands that I fix rule pages and create new ones. :/ Eh, but it's worth it. lol. Yeah, I'll have to fix a few things. But long story short: yes. :D Honeyrose 21:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: THAT STORY IS NOT RUBBISH! kthxbai. -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 21:10, December 15, 2012 (UTC) lol -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 04:22, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Derp Chat died ;-; Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 23:06, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Ummm Hi I hope I didn;t offend you wit what I asked on chat. Sorry if I did. x3 -Duck- Snow... 22:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC) When it's done (I don't expect you to have started it yet) send me your new 'Doctor's Rambiling' and 'The Elder's Den' for the newspaper so that I can approve them. Send them at honeyroseilww@gmail.com No longer than the 14th-ish. :D. Thanks, Leo. Honeyrose 22:31, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for not being angry. =) -Duck- Snow... 21:05, January 8, 2013 (UTC) HEY So remember that day where you said you didn't like Captain America because he is like so patriotic for only his country and there wasn't one for England? There actually was and he was called Union Jack >:D Yowane HakuMaybe I Am A Failure... 01:40, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leo, I just wanted to ask you something. How do you make all the different things for you siggie? Like how you were able to add different story title links in there as well? ブラック★ロックシューターマトの黒井 00:02, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Haha, stalking is allowed. It's not like this is a private website at all... :P I totally believe you about the London-experience-isn't-really-great thing. It's just a new thing to try out, especially since I've never even been to New York. I know that a busy city is bustling and loud and a tad scary. (for goodness sake, I can hear almost everything going on on the highway by my house 24-7!) Maybe when I go, you'll give me some pointers 'cause I think I'll be there for at least two days and I'll be able to roam around with my friends. :3 Thanks for the stalking, it's appreciated. (That is a complement) I'm starting to figure out where I belong 20:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC) LOL, Sorry xD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 21:58, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks! LOL I'll figure it out xD ブラック★ロックシューター黒衣 マト 23:41, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Or could you just like send me your wiki-code and I could change it to my stuff? :D ブラック★ロックシューター黒衣 マト 00:38, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :D ブラック★ロックシューター黒衣 マト 01:21, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Can you still just put Mature? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 16:47, February 17, 2013 (UTC) No, I ment like, can PEOPLE still put it, as in, like in general, not like, just you xD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 16:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC)